Corazón de Ballena
Corazón de Ballena ''(formerly known as Corazón'' de León), is a Human rogue pirate, arcane trickster and the Captain of The Joyful Damnation. He is one of the founders of The Oxventure Guild and the leader of the group of adventurers. Background: Early Life Born Percival Milquetoast, he spent his childhood in a manor located in Abelforth. He lived with his father Lord Milquetoast who was quite a contemptible man - caring more for his status within high society than his own son. This attitude eventually caused Percy to eventually run away to chase his dream of becoming a pirate. As a young boy, Percival had no friends and would often opt to play hide and seek by himself, presumably within the manor and grounds, since nobody ever came to look for him during these games, he became quite good at sneaking around and hiding, which would aide his stealth abilities later in life. It is not known when he ran away from home , nor how long it had been since he left, but there has been speculation that he had been gone several years before his father cared to look for him. Life as a pirate: It is mostly unknown what happened after Corazon ran away from home to become a pirate, though through context clues, it is known he formed a crew of pirates to help him on his adventures, and somehow procured a ship. His former crew consisted of several pirates, some of them he was quite close with, they had gone on several adventures together but decided to go after a legendary treasure hoard in an unknown location. During this adventure, Curly Joe, Jack Crackson and the rest of his crew became victims of a curse that only just spared Corazon after he ran away in fear and struggled to make it back to land alone, abandoning his crew to their fate. Life with the Oxventure Guild: Though it has only been a short time, Corazón has formed a close bond with his companions and has had many adventures with them, all of them exceptionally dangerous and stupid. The Spicy Rat Caper A Spot of Bother As he and the others are celebrating their successful first adventure together, he gets a note from a messenger that turns out to be the fabled Black Spot. He is initially unwilling to tell the truth about why pirates would want to kill him, claiming that he was too good of a pirate and the ones who sent the black spot didn't like that. He eventually comes clean that he may have abandoned his crew to be cursed after their search for a legendary treasure hoard went south and that he was the only one to get away from the curse, but refused to speak any further on the subject because of it's harrowing nature. Wild Wild Woods An Orcward Encounter Quiet Riot Plunder Siege A Fishmas Carol Bad Chair Day Brawl of the Wild Heist Society Stop Hammer Time Spell Check Irritated about the events that led them to be lost in the outskirts of Bumble, and bothered by being around so much nature, Corazon is in quite a bad mood during the beginning of this adventure, but he perks up when they find a tavern in the middle of nowhere and he rushes to get a drink. Once inside he asks the bartender if he can have a "grog", as he heard it was a drink pirates drank, after taking several sips of it, he stated that he "felt like a real pirate", but then clarified that he was a real pirate simply just felt like one as well. Out of Order Personality: Corazón can be quite boastful at times due to his insecure nature, the persona he has constructed of a smooth talking rogue/badass pirate/powerful wizard is an act to cover up these insecurities that are likely informed by his childhood and the way he was raised. He also seems quite keen to avoid discussions of feelings or emotions, as shown in Out of Order when he rejected the idea of trying to get Egbert to open up. If he is faced with someone cooler than him he can be quick to jealousy, this is what pushed him to learning the art of magic a few weeks into their adventures. Despite this, Corazón has a softer side to him and has been kind to others on occasion, especially to his friends, as he showed concern for Merilwen's feelings when he refrained from swearing, thinking that it upset her, and when he reassured Egbert that his crimes in Mistmire had nothing to do with Egbert's atonement. Though Corazón ran away from his former high society life, he still acts quite pretentious, especially when it comes to art, and he seems to have a distaste for poor people. Appearance: Corazón is a human male with dark brown hair, light blue eyes and a dashing beard. His outfits have a range of dark colors, and an eye-patch that he switches to each side of his face depending on his mood, or if he's been drinking. Come Quiet Riot, he grew his hair out, reaching below his nape which he fashions in a ponytail, it is unknown how he got his hair to grow out this fast, as in the first few adventures it was quite short, in the time between their adventure in Casterfalls and their adventure in Inkwater, Corazón has also gotten what appears to be an octopus tattoo, whether or not these are temporary tattoos is unknown. He owns and wears a pirate hat, a replacement for the one that Panniers stole when Corazón abandoned his ship and crew during a quest for treasure gone awry, though he does wear the hat often, he is also fond of wearing a red bandanna. As of their adventures in Mistmire, Corazon has aquired a new set of clothing and new boots that he stole off the corpse of Jacques Darkfall, as well as a new hat he bought previously to the trip. Before his life as a pirate, Percy had a shorter haircut and a more "clean" and "proper" look. Fake Identities: Corazón has a number of fake identities and aliases throughout their adventure. Ron Pearlman ''' He uses this identity in order to fool Katie Delacour into selling him the cursed pearl. '''John Pubman He uses this alias during "Bad Chair Day" in order to get furniture from the dangerous chair dealers, under the guise of opening a new tavern. Disguises: Sometime in between their escape from Leliana's prison and their visit to Mistmire, Corazon learned a new spell that allows him to disguise himself with magic, as anything or anyone. Dob Corazon disguises himself as Dob in a moment of anger after being mocked by the others about the way he learns magic and teased about being a nerd. Corazon attempts to use this disguise to get Dob in trouble with the law. Chauncey Chauncey is the disguise that Corazon used to sneak into the citadel's courtyard through the sewer network, having asked Egbert who would be unlikely to be there in the courtyard. One of the higher level paladin men stationed 'Chauncey' near the water supply room. Death After the defeat of Jacques Darkfall, the guild still needed to find out information on why he was even attempting to poison the citadel in the first place, Dob revealed he had learned a new spell to allow him to speak with the dead, essentially reanimating the corpse of Jacques long enough for them to ask five questions, Corazon decided that disguising himself as the Grim Reaper would be the easiest, as he could pretend to be taking the man to the other side, but first he would have to answer five questions. Spider Tiger Prior to Corazon learning new magical abilities to let him take on any disguse he wanted, he relied on Dob during an unfortunate run in with his former pirate crew to diguise him so they could spy on the pirates without arousing suspicion, Corazon choose to merge the two disguises Dob had in his kit, a spider and a tiger. Claims: Corazón has also had a number of claims he has made about himself and his life as an adventurer throughout the Oxventure, many of them obvious lies. Hero of All Crims Night During their adventure in Redcastle, they tried to break into Duke Kabayo's innermost bedchamber without being detected by any of his valiant guards, the Duke used this as a sort of training for his guards, but the local thieves were also getting training. Corazón and his friends were able to take out the guards, for the most part avoid the traps, and get passed the other thieves to the innermost bedchamber only to find out M Channail had turned the poor Duke into a rat. Corazón has embellished this story to paint himself as the hero, even though he got trapped under a bookshelf in the library thanks to the antics of Egbert. Owl Bear Slayer Corazón calls himself this after the adventure he and the guild had in Inkwater with a strange cult full of people who hated noise of all kind, and were determined to ban it from the town. It is revealed later on that they revere quiet and silence so much because there was an owlbear sleeping and they didn't want to wake it up. Upon waking it, Merilwen cast Animal Friendship on it, causing it to become docile to her and her party-members, Corazón irritatingly agreed to letting her free the beast, and has since told people that he killed the aforementioned beast by himself. Powerful Wizard During their unfortunate stay in the boonies somewhere outside of the village of bumble, they happen upon a tavern that seems too good to be true, Corazón reveals to the tavern keeper that they are magic users, but refers to himself as a "powerful wizard", marking him and his companions as interesting enough for Drow villain, Leliana. A God During their imprisonment in Leliana's Prison, Corazón sucks dust out of a pipe that magic isn't currently flowing through, he coughs and splutters and then claims he's a God, not knowing that no magic was flowing through the pipes at the time. though when he is actually in the vat of magic near the end of the episode, he is overpowered with magic and can be compared to a "god" of sorts. Notable Kills Though Corazon and the rest of the guild have killed many inconsequential people, weather on purpose or completely by accident, there are some noteable kills they have under their belts. Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Light Leather Armor * Boots stolen off the corpse of Jaque Darkfall Weapons: * Rapier. * Hand/Pistol Crossbow. * Daggers Tools: * Thieves' Tools * Coil of Rope * Grappling Hook * Spyglass * Mess Kit Inventory: * Two cursed coins from The Legendary Treasure Hoard * Bandolier of Vials * Beard Maintenance Kit * Hurdy Gurdy * Harmonica * Spell Ingredients (Never mentioned in canon but can be assumed Corazon keeps some ingredients with him for spell casting) * Pistol * Banjo (Though he has never used it in the campaign, the player states he owns one) * Notepad and pen (as shown in Out of Order when he takes notes based on what the robbery victim was stating) Acquired Items: (These include things he has stolen that have likely found their way onto the ship after the campaign(s) * Stolen paintings from Duke Kabayo's home * Candlestick stolen from Duke Kabayo's home * The Emerald Tear * Pocket Watch (acquired in A Fishmas Carol from the watch seller in the Thieves' Market) * Two coin bags that he demanded from his father on the Joyful Damnation * Pocket Watch (stolen from one of the easy to steal places in Mistmire) Skills: * Sleight of Hand * [[Thieves’ Cant|'Thieves' Cant']] * [[Uncanny Dodge|'Uncanny Dodge']] * Stealth ** Investigation ** Perception ** Performance ** Persuasion Spells / Abilities * [[Grease|'Grease']] * [[Minor Illusion|'Minor Illusion']] * [[Mage Hand Legerdemain|'Mage Hand Legerdemain']] * [[Dancing Lights|'Dancing Lights']] * [[Comprehend Languages|'Comprehend Languages']] * [[Feather Fall|'Feather Fall']] * [[Disguise Self|'Disguise Self']] Stats & Proficiency * Charisma - * Stealth - * Spellcasting Difficulty - 14 (as of Quiet Riot) * Strength - 12 +1 * Dexterity - ''' * '''Constitution - 11 +1 * Intelligence - ' * '''Wisdom - ' Feats & Talents: Feats: * 'Excellent Swordsmanship: '''Being a pirate, one of Corazón's skills is swordsmanship. , * '''Superior Stealth: '''Even before developing skills in magical abilities, Corazón has become incredibly adept at stealth. He is capable of sneaking up on various guards to render them unconscious, and is even able to completely disappear in combat to hide from his foes. ** It should be noted that when Corazón is high, his stealth skill significantly drops. * '''Charisma: '''While not always able to persuade people, he has shown to be capable of controlling the energy of a room. In ''A Fishmas Carol ''he was able to get the entire room of bandits and thieves to laugh at a man who "did not know" of a giant pearl, which none of them knew about either. He was also able to convince a bunch of kobolds that he was an illegal still inspector, despite the fact that illegal stills would not need inspectors, but this isn't much of a feat as kobolds are famously stupid. Talents: * '''Expert Cook: '''Corazón is most likely the best cook of the crew. He made a sauce so good that it made a smelly, underwater temple be described as "amazing". Presumably, he is also the one that makes all of the food for the group's picnics. * '''Crafts: ' At least when it comes to the making and selling of fine tunics that reference former adventures of him and his guild, like the popular "Don't be a Dob", and "Merilwen's Meatgrinder" merchandise. Relationships: Family & Relatives: '''Lord Milquetoast: Corazón and his father appear to have a very rocky relationship, the man seemingly only interested in having an heir to the Milquetoast legacy. Corazón very much dislikes his father and this is presumably why he ran away to live as a pirate. Old Crew: Not much is known about his relationship with his old crew, but due to the nature of Curly Joe's discussion about him with the other pirates, it appears that Corazón valued their friendship more than the others did, thinking him some sort of loser. He seemed to have quite a fondness for them, especially for Curly Joe and Jack Crackson. Companions: Dob: Corazón gets on with Dob most of the time, the two of them having come up with a great many of the guild's plans through various adventures, it is only when Dob does something stupid that Corazón takes issue with it. Such as giving away all their money, or agreeing to do a job for free without consulting anyone else in the guild. Dob's constant mishandling of money is what makes Corazón decide to appoint Merilwen as treasurer. Corazón and Dob both agree that love is one of the core pillars of rock and roll. Merilwen: ''' Though Corazón annoyed Merilwen by kicking a chicken the first time they ever met, the pair of them seem to get on well after the fact. Due to an error in Dob's concept of time, Corazon and Merilwen (who was in cat form at the time) got loaded onto a furniture boat that was leaving Port Fairwind. Corazón was also considerate to Merilwen's feelings when he thought that swearing would upset her, he opted to not swear as much, only changing this when he found out she doesn't care, and although furious that she took away his chance to fight an owlbear, he let her have the win after she used animal friendship on the owlbear plauging Inkwater and allowed her to set it free. '''Prudence: Corazón and Prudence have a sort of sibling relationship, mocking each other on coccasion, and often times he seems scared of her over the top demonic nature, But he has defended her against displays of tiefling racism and sometimes supports her random acts of violence. Egbert: Corazón finds Egbert's religious fervor to be somewhat annoying, though he puts up with it as he is a fan of some of Egbert's more chaotic personality quirks, stating during their visit to the Hawthorne Estate that he'd never put a stop to Egbert causing a scene. Other: Flannery The Jester: When they first meet him at the beginning of Quiet Riot, Corazón shows almost immediate dislike towards him without any provocation. Though some of the other party members find him annoying, Corazón has no interest in showing any sort of friendliness to the Jester. Alfred Strangetide: He's neither here nor there when it comes to Alfred. He has shaken him awake before and suggested that Dob send him through a tunnel that was incredibly dangerous. The Wizard Binbag: He has quite an antagonistic relationship with the mysterious wizard, mocking him, rapping at him and insulting him on several separate occasions. Suzette: He had a momentary thought to rob her when she was hugging Dob, but did not go through with it. She seemed at first to be quite distrustful of him but Dob spoke with her and told her that they were his friends, and they were good people. Quotes: * "I'm good at adventuring, but I lack the necessary Vengabus skills." * "Ho, fat merchant!" * "Can't make an omelette without poisoning a few guards." * "Listen, motherf*****!" * "Yes, surprise idiots! Guess who it is? Me. Corazón. That's right!" * "Stop giving me Black Spots?! I've had like four in the last five years! You're only supposed to ever have one!" (Corazón regarding Curly Joe's constant black spots.) * "Let's see who the best captain is now, you... idiot." * "Just as I thought, Paniaz. The pupil has not out-learned the master." * "Looks like your attack was avoided by the very man who was trying to avoid it." (Corazón regarding Paniaz's attack.) * "Does anyone want to go and talk to that "Adventurers Wanted" man? I imagine... not much will happen if we don't..." * "Your religion is dumb, idiot!" * "He did love his job, he loved it so much he had to shout at the top of his lungs about it. The true tragedy of the Watch Commander, he loved his job more than he loved his religion, and that's why all of you have to now take him into a jail cell and go into the jail cell with him and make sure he's in the jail cell together." * "I love how we run our plans by each other before we do them." * "Guys, guys, guys! They thieves. They bad men." * "That's right I use magic, what of it? It's cool. It's normal to me. I'm not freaking out." * "If you think it tastes like urine, maybe don't drink my coffee then!" * "Egbert's going to have some amount of urine on him for the rest of this adventure, and we're just going to have to come to terms with that." * "Guys, it's dark in here... is that a thieves' sign?" * "I felt like it would have been clearly marked by the thieves' who want people to come to their thieves' market in thieves signs for thieves' to read... but apparently not." (Corazón, in regards to the obscurely placed thieves' signs.) * "Wander aimlessly through the sewers? I love it" * "You're getting the tip of this dagger if you don't stop giving our money away!" (Corazón threatening Dob.) * "This bad boy can hold so much oxygen." (Corazón flaunting the capabilities of a make-shift diving bell.) * "This is what the holiday are all about, guys. Good friends. Good food that we just horribly murdered ourselves. And a happy Cthulhu day to everyone." * "Okay, we need to fall in love with the guy who owns the tavern..." * "If someone's out there selling this to people, there could be hundreds of these chairs out there! We need to shut this operation down! And also steal all of their money!" * "Oh my God, what did I do? Why am I a chair?!" * "Oh my god... I me- I mean- I mean- CHAIR!" * "While you're shaking that person, could you also rob them for me?" * "You shut up about chairs!" (Corazón in response to a citizen disgruntled by the shouting at 3am.) * "We're going to have a talk later" (to Dob about his unwise spending of the guild's gold.) * "Well, we won't know unless we make them all attack Dob." * "I've got squirrels!" * "Sorry, just coming off of these berries man. I can't think straight. Whoooo!" * "I was just napping, why are there two Dobs?" * "I'm hugely capricious." * "I can't believe these people are standing in the way of me owning the Emerald Tear!" * "What, you painting with a shoe?" * "Learn how to paint, idiot!" * "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but would you like to possibly consider that your dad isn't real?" * "You made us pass by poor people, what the hell kind of party is this?" * "Oh... like a bee" (in response to Merilwen's "bumble is going to be buzzing" joke) * "Afford to lose your beloved leader? Weird thing to say." (In response to Merilwen and Egbert saying that he'd be fine and that they can afford to lose him) '*Technically non-canon because Corazón was upstairs when this was said and there was no way he could have heard them.' '' * "Do you have a drink called grog? I hear pirates drink it" * "His face is pretty pointy, like a big funnel" (''About Egbert) .... see more Trivia: * Corazón de Leon and Corazón de Ballena are Spanish for "Heart of A/The Lion" and "Heart of A/The Whale" respectively. * The name "Percival" means "To pierce the valley" * He is the only character to have a full name. * It's been stated that Corazón is able to maneuver and navigate his way back up and onto his ship despite being absolutely drunk. * Corazón is the only one in the group without Dark Vision. * It is implied that though he's quite proficient in cooking, his coffee making leaves something to be desired. * Though he has recently learned how to use magic, he is capable of performing Minor Illusion when Dob, a more seasoned magic user, cannot. * Corazón makes figures that he sells at the market. It is unconfirmed how he makes them, though they are quite possibly wood carvings. * Corazón is incredibly light on his feet and is capable of keeping his balance under extreme circumstances, as shown in "Quiet Riot" when he carefully makes his way into a church without falling over onto the grease. * Corazón apparently once blew the entire team's budget on a new sword and a mink coat. * He carries a small mirror to tend to his beard on the fly, it has a whale on it (as shown in Bendix's art) * Most of Corazón's plans revolve around watching Dob sleep. It is unknown when his fascination for Dob-watching started, but it seems frequent enough for others to call out. He states that it's because he thinks watching Dob sleep is "interesting" * Corazón has approximately nine pieces of jewelry, including his rings and earrings, but for Andy's costume he only has the rings. (This changes in later adventures) * He also has a tattoo on his shoulder/chest area and one on his wrist, these are quite possibly temporary tattoos. The tattoo visible on his chest is part of a larger piece. * He sometimes carries butter on his person, and presumably other cooking ingredients as well. * It's never explicitly stated how, but in A Fishmas Carol he is drinking coffee at Franklin's Flophouse, and presumably has this same coffee cup at the end of the campaign when they finished off the Chuul, that he is also drinking from which inexplicably has coffee in it despite them having gone underwater. A possible explanation for this is that he owns a sort of hybrid between a wineskin and a thermos. * Claims he can hold his breath for forty-five (45) minutes, though these claims are unverified. * He has a middle name that has not yet been revealed*'' ("I asked Andy this on a livestream and his answer was that it was a secret." ~Oxventuretwo)'' * He is fond of alcoholic beverages, and when drunk is a "happy" drunk. * He is known to be into books and reads quite a lot. * Has been known to eat mysterious food he finds in the forest. * While not proficient in hand to hand combat, he was able to knock a man out with one punch. * He invented a sort of peddling boat. * He owns a pub in Port Fairwind * He has gotten four black spots in five years. * He once tried to make up a spell called "Dissolve Bones" * Judging from dialogue from Spell Check, Corazon had presumably never had grog before. * Despite being a sea captain, he has never once refereed to himself as captain, nor has anyone else. * As of [[Out of Order|'Out of Order']], Corazón has a new hat. Behind The Scenes Trivia: * Andy was the first one to make a roll for their campaign in "The Spicy Rat Caper" * The eye makeup Andy wears during some D&D sessions is eye shadow/liner owned and applied by Jane, which she described as "Jamming it into his eye-sockets" * Corazón's backstory is incredibly similar to the first Pirates of The Caribbean movie, moreover, the outfit Andy wears during the D&D sessions also seems to have taken inspiration from Jack Sparrow. * Andy's "Corazón" outfit has changed about four times, albeit minor changes, until Bad Chair Day, his new outfit for Corazón has changed considerably, removing the beads and his bandanna, he also now wears a wig for Corazon's longer hair. * Corazón's given surname "Milquetoast" is a term used to describe weak, timid or spineless people, popularized by comic strip character Caspar Milquetoast, a deliberate misspelling of a bland and inoffensive food dish. * Starting with A Fishmas Carol onward, Andy had changed the jacket he wore from a faux leather jacket to a more stylish blazer type, not unlike the jacket Corazón wears in the official artwork * He stores his dice during the D&D games in a Haunted Mansion Music Box * He has had the most ability checks in their D&D campaigns as of A Fishmas Carol. * One of the rings Andy for his Corazon outfit is Emily Kaldwin's imperial signet ring from Dishonored 2 * Andy has stated that if he wasn't a rogue, he would have chosen a ranger for his profession. * Andy has consistently changed his outfit for each live show they have done since Bad Chair Day. * Andy stated in a livestream that he thinks Corazon would be afraid of ghosts, but would also appreciate the aesthetic of a ghost crew, reasoning that if he knew the ghosts were there and wasn't surprised, he might not be afraid of them. * He has also stated that he has a lot of ideas for Corazon in a future character focused campaign. * With 'A Spot of Bother' taking place in 2017, it has been nearly two years since Corazon has had a focused campaign episode. Gallery: Tumblr p1w16wOIaf1r5rfqvo1 1280.jpg|Corazón de Ballena - Level 1 tumblr_p1w16wOIaf1r5rfqvo2_1280.jpg|Corazón - Level 1 alternate color schemes from artist Bendix DpU5YLOWkAAAfPX.jpg|Corazón - Level 2 alternate color schemes by Bendix tumblr_p2o318mhKJ1r5rfqvo1_1280.png|Dob disguises Corazón as the spider-tiger from artist Bendix Tumblr p5ljiyNo7a1r5rfqvo2 1280.png|Portrait of Corazón before he left his life as Percy behind by artist Bendix capture_077_28122018_151716.jpg|Corazón in the underground sea-church of the Chuul, art by Bendix and screenshot edited by the Outside Xbox team DeJG1ZmXcAAATH7.jpg|Merilwen and Corazon by artist Bendix. 54654.jpg|Andy Farrant and Mike Channell as Corazon and Egbert in Out of Order Corazon's Outfits: Andy has a number of different outfits and alterations that he wears during the Oxventure campaigns. References: Category:Human Characters Category:Pirates Category:Magic Users Category:Guild Members Category:Player Characters Category:Rogues Category:Arcane Tricksters Category:Wizards Category:Former Aristocrat Category:Sea Captains Category:Guild Leader